


Head at the Hog's Head

by BrandonStrayne, Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Maître!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Potterotica Podcast, Rimming, Smut, real estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Aberforth and Capra have finally managed to make their dream come true and have purchased the Hog's Head Inn. This is a perfect occasion to celebrate and "break the place in."





	Head at the Hog's Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a supplemental one-shot that fits in several years after the conclusion of [He Who Must Not Be Disobeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380709/chapters/35693580).
> 
> This one-shot is featured in a special bonus [Patreon episode of the Potterotica Podcast](https://www.patreon.com/potterotica).
> 
> A big thank you to our beta readers, [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse) and [Nymphadorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorable/pseuds/Nymphadorable) for their invaluable advice, words of encouragement, and insights!

“I just need your signature on this last page, Mr. Dumbledore, and then we’re all done.”

 

Aberforth dipped the quill he was holding into the inkpot and then bent over the contract laid out in front of him at the wooden table. He scrawled his practically illegible signature on the line at the bottom of the page. As he waited for the ink to dry, he looked over at Capra’s signature beside his on the formal document, as neat and orderly as his was illegible, and he was struck with a moment of disbelief that this moment had finally arrived.

 

They had both been working themselves ragged for years, holding down multiple jobs, and scrimping and saving every spare knut that they could to scrape together enough galleons for the deposit on the Inn. Now that it was time to sign the papers, Aberforth couldn’t believe that they had finally done it. The place was finally theirs.

 

The real estate agent rolled up the contract, tucked it into his mokeskin pouch, and pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. “That is everything, gentlemen. Congratulations on your new business venture.”

 

“Thank you for all your help. I hope you’ll stop by once we’re open. Your first drink is on us.” Aberforth escorted the agent to the front door of the Inn and saw him out. He closed the door gently behind the man, engaged the lock, and pulled out his wand, waving it at the windows and causing the blinds to unroll and cut off the view of the thinning crowds walking around Hogsmeade in the early evening darkness. Aberforth cast a small  _ Incendio _ at the banked fire in the fireplace to chase away the slight chill that had permeated the room.

 

The sound of a trilling bell alighted from behind him and Aberforth turned towards the bar, where Capra was standing by the wooden till, his wand in his hand and the money drawer extended out. Capra gave Aberforth a cheeky grin and then reached into his robes and pulled out a coin. He stared at Albus as he purposefully dropped the solitary coin into the till, “Our first knut. I think that calls for a celebration, don’t you?”

 

Aberforth stalked across the room and rounded the bar, striding up to Capra and pinning him against the wooden bar. Aberforth leaned in, their faces a breath away from each other, but he prolonged the moment—teased him with the promise of lips and tongues and the warm press of skin.

 

Aberforth waited, their breaths mingled, until Capra relented and leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a soft brush...a request. Aberforth struck, pulling Capra’s body up against his own and smashing their lips together. Their tongues gambolled against one another, retreated from one mouth and advanced into the other, and Aberforth let out a guttural groan into the hot cavern of Capra’s mouth.

 

Aberforth didn’t break the union of their mouths as his hands scrabbled to the front of Capra’s trousers. His fingers felt clumsy and fumbling as he struggled to release the fasteners on the fly of the trousers and thread the tiny buttons through the eyeholes of the braces. Finally, after what felt like a century, he managed to remove all the impedimenta and pulled his mouth away from the kiss and dropped down, yanking Capra’s trousers and pants down to his ankles.

 

Aberforth stood slowly, letting his fingertips brush up the side of Capra’s calves, slide over to the back of his knees, and up around the back of his thighs. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Capra’s legs and lifted him and pushed him back so that he was sitting on the wooden bar prep area.

 

“Ugh! It’s sticky!” Capra squirmed, his cheeks making a peeling sound as they pulled away from the tacky surface.

 

Aberforth chuckled. “I’ll be sure to add bar cloths to the list.” Aberforth dragged his hands around to Capra’s lap, taking the member into his hands and stroking it slowly as it began to engorge. “In the meantime, maybe I can help distract you?”

 

Capra gave him a warm smile, brought his hand up, and ran his fingers through Aberforth’s hair and around to the back of his neck. Capra guided Aberforth’s head down to his lap as he leaned back against the bar. Aberforth gave Capra’s soft flesh, resting against his muscled thighs, a firm lick from tip to base and relished the salty taste of his lover burst on his tongue. Returning to the tip, Aberforth took Capra’s cock in his mouth; as much as he loved this cock when it was rigid and primed to blow, he also loved these moments when he could take the whole of Capra’s dick into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the flesh and savoured the feeling of his attentions causing the cock to expand and fill his mouth.

 

Aberforth sucked on Capra’s expanding flesh while he pushed his lover’s legs wider, giving him more access. He scraped his fingernails up the tender inside of Capra’s thighs and took the testicles in one hand, manoeuvering the globes around in the rumpled flesh, while his other hand grasped the base of Capra’s rapidly firming cock.

 

“Fuck, Abe...you’re so good at that,” Capra’s groan sent a thrill of satisfaction through Aberforth. Capra’s grip on the back of his neck tightened and released as he encouraged Aberforth to move, to fuck him with his mouth—a demand which Aberforth was more than happy to comply with.

 

Aberforth bobbed his head on Capra’s leaking cock and sucked as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks and pulling a deep groan from the man above him. Aberforth could sense that his lover was close and gave his balls a quick tug, knowing that it would drive Capra wild.

 

He was not disappointed, as the strong hand suddenly disappeared from his neck and Capra’s body leaned back further. Aberforth braced himself for what he knew was coming and he groaned as Capra lifted his pelvis, fucking into Aberforth’s wet heat.

 

“I’m”— _ thrust _ —”going”— _ thrust _ —”to”— _ thrust _ —”come!” Aberforth hummed his approval at the declaration and the vibration coursing through his cock was all that Capra needed as he lost control. Aberforth swallowed repeatedly as his mouth was filled with Capra’s bitter essence. He let his vigorous draws diminish to soft swipes of his tongue against the exhausted flesh, clearing the residual seed, before he slowly withdrew, letting the spent cock slip out from between his plump lips.

 

“That was amazing,” Capra sat up and leaned forward, pulling Aberforth in for a probing kiss. He could taste himself on Aberforth’s tongue and thought that he had never tasted anything more delicious. “Mmmm...your turn, beautiful. What can I get you?”

 

Aberforth chuckled at Capra’s question. “Hopefully nothing that will be on the menu when we open for business.”

 

Capra let out a burst of laughter and pulled Aberforth in for another kiss before he leaped down from the bar and a loud cleaving sound tore through the Inn.

 

“Shit! That hurt!” Capra and Aberforth laughed in unison as Capra massaged his stinging arse. Capra smiled at Aberforth and wound his arms around his waist, “So, what are you in the mood for tonight, love? Would you like to fuck my ass, or my mouth?”

 

All the humour evaporated from Aberforth’s brain and his need to come, which had eased slightly in the last few minutes, came rushing back to him and he felt his cock jerk in anticipation. “Hmmm...both of those options sound pretty appetizing. Why don’t you surprise me?”

 

Capra gave him a devilish grin and brought his hands around to loosen the fastenings on Aberforth’s trousers. Aberforth reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, but Capra stayed his hands. “Leave it on, love. I’m going to bend you over that bar.” A shiver of anticipation trickled down Aberforth’s spine and he let him finish unfastening his trousers. Capra gave him one final peck on the lips and then spun him around, with two firm hands on his hip bones, and pushed him down so that he was bent over across the bar.

 

Capra teased him, ever-so-slowly, sliding first his trousers and then his pants down his legs, and Aberforth would swear that he could feel the material brushing against each individual follicle of hair on his legs. Capra replaced the fabric with the soft skin of his hands, running them up along the globes of his arse before he ran a finger down along the outside of his crease, barely parting the cheeks at all.

 

“Please…” Aberforth thought he would implode with desire and need soon if Capra didn’t ease his suffering desire.

 

“Mmmm...it’s so sexy when you beg for me to take you, love.” Capra’s voice oozed satisfaction as he bent forward over Aberforth and brushed his lips against the nape of his neck, just under the collar of his shirt, before he pulled back.

 

Aberforth felt a surge of loss as Capra stood; he already missed the warm press of that beloved body against his, but before the disappointment could grow too large, he heard a rustle of movement behind him and his cheeks were being pulled apart and a hot, wet sensation flitted over his puckered entrance.

 

“Merlin’s balls!” Aberforth’s cock pulsed with excitement as Capra swirled his tongue around Aberforth’s entrance and then retracted slightly and blew a stream of cool air across the wet skin, sending gooseflesh erupting all over Aberforth’s skin. Aberforth reached down and took his weeping cock in his fist, stroking his hand up and down his own length in a steady rhythm.

 

Capra spent long minutes tracing his tongue around Aberforth’s entrance before he pushed the tip through the muscle and probed his tongue along Aberforth’s inside walls. Aberforth sped up his strokes on his cock as his knees began to shake. Capra slipped his thumbs down and pressed insistently on the sensitive skin of his perineum and Aberforth groaned as he felt his hole wink in response. His orgasm barrelled into him without warning and come shot out from within his tight fist and splattered the wooden cabinet front of the bar.

 

Capra retracted his tongue and circled a thumb around Aberforth’s fluttering hole as he descended from the apex of his orgasm. Capra gave Aberforth’s cheek a playful nip that elicited a squeak of surprise from Aberforth before he stood up, pulling Aberforth’s pants and trousers up as he did.

 

Capra slid his arms under Aberforth’s torso and lifted him up from the bar and settled him back against his chest, his chin rested on Aberforth’s shoulder.

 

“We’d better make sure we buy extra barcloths,” Capra joked, and the two men chuckled as they stood wrapped in each other’s arms, standing in their future.


End file.
